


Unholy Bond

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mike has daddy issues, Mike is Romanian and Jewish, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Mikhail Makowski dreads the new school he has to attend. But something seems to change when he meets a goth boy by the name of Peter Thelman.
Relationships: Light Mike Makowski/Kyle Broflovski, Mike Makowski/Pete Thelman
Kudos: 5





	1. Mikhail

Mike's pov:

My name is Mikhail Vladislav Makowski Junior. I hate my name. You may ask why. That's because it's the name of my father. 

My father was the coward that left me and my mother behind during the invasion of Bucharest.

I hated him for it. Each and every day, I think about what I'd say to my father if I'd get to see him again. 

Everything that I had tried didn't sound right. So, I promptly decided to settle on a firm slap on the face.

"Mikhail!" My mother calls.

I sigh.

"Time for school Mikhail!" 

This will suck for me because I'm attending a new school in South Park, Colorado.

I sigh once again and head down stairs.


	2. 2) School

**Mike's pov**

I swiftly walk into the school.

The principal looks at me. "You must be Mikhail Makowski."

I nod. "Yeah. That's me."

He passes me a paper. "Well I'm PC Principal. And here's your schedule." He continues. "If you wait outside, I'll have Kyle down here."

"Who's Kyle?" I ask.

"Mr Broflovski is going to give you a tour of the school." He says smiling.

I step outside.

And just as predicted, there's a boy with red hair and amber eyes waiting for me.

"Hi. I'm Kyle. Are you ready for your tour?"


	3. 3) Douchey Vampkid

**Pete's pov:**

Firkle, Henrietta, Michael, and I shuffle down the hallways.

"I hate those damn douchey vamp kids," Firkle says.

"Yeah tell me about it," Michael huffs.

"Wait," Henrietta says. 

"What?" I ask.

"There's a douchey vamp kid now!" Henrietta points to a boy with dark hair that has a green streak in it and he's talking with a Romanian accent.

The boy that's standing with him, that everyone knows as Kyle Broflovski, the Jewish goody two shoes says, "I'm going to be right back." Kyle rushes away.

"Now we go in for the kill," Michael smirks.

We rush up to the boy.

"Who are you?" The boy says as soon as he notices us.

"It doesn't matter." Michael takes another huff of his cigarette. "But, the jig is up. We know who you are."

The boy backs up. But we get closer. "You do?"

"You're a nasty ass vampkid," Firkle says in his high pitch voice.

"No.." The boy says.

Henrietta, Michael, and Firkle are on him and beating him within seconds.

Deep down, I feel bad. "Guys?"

"What?" Michael asks.

"We need to go do that think we were going to do," I say.

"Oh yeah. That," Henrietta says.

Henrietta, Firkle, and Michael dash away.

I help the boy up.

"Thanks" he says. "Who are you?"

"Pete. See you around new kid," and I run after my gothic friends.


	4. 4. concern

Kyle's pov

My name is Kyliysz Gaybrysz Broflovski. But everyone just calls me Kyle.

I was supposed to give this new kid Mikhail McKowsky a tour of the school.

Before we started I had to use the rest room. So that's what I did.

But, when I got back Mikhail had a black eye.

"How did that happen?" I ask him, my voice full of concern.

"Those Emo kids," Mikhail says.

"They're goth and I'd have no idea why they would do that," I say. But then it comes to me. "They must have thought that he was a vampkid." I sigh. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should of kept an eye on you."

"It's okay, Kyle. It's not your fault." Mikhail pats me on the back.

I smile. "Let's start the tour shall we?"


	5. Shatter my heart

Mike's pov

"So, tell me about you," Kyle says, after a long silence.

"I'm Romanian," I tell him.

"Yeah. That makes sense," Kyle says. "After all Mikhail is a Romanian name. But just know, my family is Polish. You can join our club for European kids."

"Good to know. My mother's maiden name is Dracula," I say to Kyle.

Kyle laughs almost instantly. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," I try to say with a straight face.

"Jeez." Another giggle from the ginger boy.

"I'm Jewish," I tell Kyle as I show off my Star of David necklace.

Kyle smiles. "That's good."

I raise a raven colored eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Kyle grins, largely. "I'm Jewish too."

"Does that make us bonded for life?" I ask.

Kyle giggles.

A tiny bit of blush filters onto my face. _Dang, he's cute._

"Yeah, we can be." Kyle smiles. "Uh Mikhail-"

"You can call me Mike," I tell him.

"Uh I mean Mike, so I was thinking. I was thinking at maybe we could hang out tonight," Kyle says.

My redish-brown eyes light up. "Okay! Sure!"

"Just a warning, my boyfriend will probably be a bit rough," Kyle informs me.

"Boyfriend?" My heart sinks.

"Yeah. His name is Kenny McCormick. He's part of the group for European kids; his mother is Russian," Kyle tells me.

I bite my lip.

"So, shall we continue our tour?" Kyle asks.

I sigh. "Yeah." And as we go on, I feel empty inside.


End file.
